


Между мной и тобой

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Между мной и тобой

Ронан возвращается домой поздно вечером, на вторые сутки после гибели Джулии. Бросает ключи на тумбочку в прихожей, снимает ботинки. Пара десятков часов на одном только адреналине — то еще испытание.   
Он протягивает руку, чтобы включить верхний свет, но тут же передумывает — слишком болят глаза. Каждая мышца ноет от усталости. Ронан сжимает пальцами переносицу, всего на пару секунд, а затем оглядывается по сторонам. Окружающие его предметы даже в полумраке выглядят невероятно четкими, сознание ясное, несмотря на отсутствие сна и натянутые до предела нервы — так бывает за несколько мгновений до вспышки мигрени.   
По пути к спальне О’Коннор расстегивает одну за другой пуговицы на жилетке, жмет кнопку на автоответчике. Он на секунду замирает, когда слышит веселый, бодрый голос Джулии, доносящийся из динамиков. Что-то вроде флешбека из другой, прошлой жизни. Сообщение после длинного гудка он не слушает.  
Кое-как Ронан добредает до постели и ложится прямо поверх одеяла, не снимая одежды. На соседней половине кровати он замечает шелковый халат жены — тот самый, в котором каких-то жалких два дня назад она вертелась у кофеварки, пока он собирался на работу. О’Коннор притягивает халат к себе, онемевшими, непослушными пальцами сжимая прохладную ткань. И проваливается в тяжелый сон без сновидений.  
Он просыпается от чужих прикосновений к своей щеке. По коже пробегают мурашки, он вздрагивает и ежится, как если бы спросонья его с ног до головы окатили ледяной водой. Окно в спальне плотно закрыто, но сквозняк не прекращается; от холода у Ронана стучат зубы, он ругается, что организм опять очень невовремя его подвел, и плетется на кухню — за кофе или чем-нибудь покрепче, чтобы согреться. Сон все равно как рукой сняло, несмотря на то что проспал он от силы несколько часов.  
Циферблат показывает четыре утра. О’Коннор отставляет в сторону пустой чайник и в первую попавшуюся чашку наливает щедрую порцию джина.   
Когда за окном на горизонте брезжат первые лучи солнца, бутылка на столе практически опустела. Он залпом допивает остатки джина из чашки, но едва не давится, когда видит перед собой на расстоянии вытянутой руки зыбкий, призрачный образ Джулии. Ронан моргает, и образ исчезает так же внезапно, как появился. Он судорожно трет лицо ладонями. А потом к глазам подступают слезы. 

* * *

Неделю они с Рексом гоняются за мерзавцем, виновным в смерти Джулии. И всю эту неделю Джулия возникает из ниоткуда после четвертого или пятого стакана, ближе к утру. Ронан готов поклясться, что слышит, как она тяжело вздыхает, иногда чувствует нежное прикосновение ее ладоней. Его больше не пугает тот факт, что с появлением супруги в доме становится на несколько градусов холоднее. Он просит у нее прощения, кусает губы, а когда видение исчезает, забывается сном ровно до звонка будильника. 

* * *

Наконец, на восьмой день после совершенного преступления, на запястьях убийцы защелкиваются наручники. Парень, мелкий вор с двумя судимостями, не придумал ничего умнее, чем прятаться в пригородном доме своей бывшей подружки, где и попался. Окружной прокурор лично пообещал О’Коннору, что вкатит ублюдку по полной.   
После горы отчетов и совместного с Рексом визита в бар, он возвращается в их с Джули квартиру. Восторжествовавшая справедливость не приносит покоя — он знал, что так будет, он не настолько дурак, чтобы верить в волшебную силу мести. Он просто хочет увидеть жену еще раз — за неделю ее визиты, если можно так сказать, стали почти ритуалом.   
Но Джулия больше не появляется. Ни этой ночью, ни следующей, ни когда-либо еще. Ронан крутит кольцо на пальце, смотрит на часы, приговаривая пятую, а то и шестую порцию виски, но напрасно. Он понимает, что потерял Джули не тогда, в переулке, когда пьяный мудак несколько раз пырнул ее ножом, а гораздо позже — когда она перестала его навещать.  
О’Коннор встает из-за стола и выливает остатки виски в кухонную раковину.


End file.
